An Unexpected Visitor
by Whiitewolf
Summary: JJ is trying to relax in the middle of the night in a nice bubble bath. When someone knocks on her door. It's not who she expects, and accidents happen. ONESHOT


**Author's note: I originally wrote this fic for my forum 'Criminal Minds Weekly Prompts' where a character gets an unexpected visitor. I've done some tweaking to it and taken down the original.**

**All I can say is poor JJ. Not so poor Rossi...**

**If you have a chance, come chat with us on the forums! Besides our weekly prompts and competitions, we have review games, chat about episodes and an overall friendly community! You really want to check us out. I know it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its wonderfully done characters in real life. Only in my dreams.**

* * *

><p>JJ hummed happily for a bit as the bubbles helped to soothe her stress. Will was so stubborn, but she couldn't even be angry at that right now. A bubble bath. It was what always made her feel better. It had yet to fail her. Thoughts of Will slowly left her mind and she leaned back even more.<p>

She stretched out for a second, letting out a sigh, before relaxing and letting the water consume her. Gently, she closed her eyes. All was peaceful. Her frustration was evaporating. That's when she noticed the bubbles disappearing and she sat up ready to turn the water back on again.

Then out of nowhere, someone was banging at the door! She growled in frustration. There was only one person that would visit her at twelve in the morning! Her thoughts were now shifted back to Will, whom had left an hour or so ago.

"I'm coming," she snapped stepping out of the warm water. Quickly, she wrapped a towel around herself and she chewed her bottom lip as she slowly made her way towards the door. She was soaking wet and not in the mood to fall. Her cheeks were tinged pink slightly in her annoyance.

Ridiculous. They had a fight and he left. It was childish and she was not amused. If she'd given it a thought, she would have realized Will wouldn't have bothered knocking. He would have just come right in.

When she got to the door, she was ready to kill him. She dug her nails into her arms to try and contain her annoyance. She hadn't asked for his opinion, but he'd given it any ways. And he hadn't been polite about it. It was no business of his who she roomed with when her team stayed at the hotel. Garcia had come last time and had roomed with Emily. It certainly wasn't her fault she'd had to room with (heaven forbid) another guy. Where was the trust in the relationship?

"What do you wa-?" she broke off in an embarrassed stutter when she realized it wasn't Will at the door.

Flushing red she quickly crossed her arms, trying to keep herself covered up. The raised eyebrows told JJ that he was wondering what had her so angry.

"Rossi! What are you doing here?" JJ demanded her voice coming out like a squeak.

"There's a case... You weren't answering your cell phone," Rossi commented, arching an eyebrow at her obvious embarrassment. He made sure to look anywhere but at her, as she seemed to be quite awkward.

"Damn it," JJ cursed. "Will took my car, I can't get there."

"I'll wait for you," Dave suggested letting himself in.

JJ swallowed again, her cheeks flushing a deep red. "Thanks," she mumbled almost incoherently, her eyes not meeting his. She clung to her tower, as it was her life line. She could not let it fall. Rossi was respectful, his eyes didn't wander. But she felt so exposed.

"I'll just um, just um... Just go get dressed," JJ said, gulping a bit. She turned on her heel a bit too quickly and due to the wet spots on the floor, she slipped. Lucky for her, Rossi managed to catch her arm but she lost hold of the towel. Her thoughts froze in her mind for a split second.

It hadn't appeared possible but it was. Her face went even more red. It was burning so much it felt it may fall off. Words wouldn't come. Instead she just stood there, mouth opening and closing reminding Rossi much of a fish. There were no words. And she just wanted to disappear into the floor and not come out for a long time.

Refusing to make eye contact with Dave, she ran into her room to throw some clothes on. Which left Dave to try and erase what he just seen, although he didn't particularly want to. It just seemed like the right thing to do and he worried he would never be able to look at her again.

It only took a few moments but JJ came walking out of the bedroom, her high heels clicking on the floor. She had an hand holding her hair out of her face to put her earrings in. "Ready?" she mumbled, not meeting the older profiler's eyes.

He smiled at her and nodded, trying to keep his expression normal as if it'd never happened.

The drive to the BAU was quiet, both making feeble attempts at small talk. Eventually both gave up and allowed their own thoughts to take toll. Rossi couldn't help but feel happy he had decided to go in Hotch's place to see her.

JJ, perhaps would one day laugh at the situation. Today was not that day. In fact, today was not her day at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**JJ and Rossi isn't my normal cup of tea, whether it even be friendship like this but I tried, and I feel good about that!**

**If you have the chance, please take the time to review, I'd really appreciate it as I always love feedback and am always looking to improve.**


End file.
